


Nine-Thirty-Two

by saltandbyrne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Dean, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baby Names, Barebacking, Bottom Castiel, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Morality, Grooming, Infidelity, Kink Meme, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV Castiel, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Size Difference, Size Kink, Step-parents, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester, Twink Castiel, Underage Castiel, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean looks at Castiel’s Mom like she’s the prettiest girl he’s ever seen, but he looks at Castiel like he wants to eat him alive.  Castiel loves it.</p><p>Ages unspecified.  Dean is Castiel's stepfather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine-Thirty-Two

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this kink meme prompt: "can i please have little Cas getting his ass pounded by his step daddy Dean and loving it, his eyes getting watery because it feels so damn good."  
> http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/88673.html?thread=34634593#t34634593
> 
> Please don't read this if dirtybadwrong special hell underage pseudoincest fic isn't your thing.
> 
> I've tagged this for dubious consent due to the age difference, unequal power dynamics, and mentions of past grooming behavior, but Castiel is enthusiastically willing throughout.

It’s 9:30 PM and Castiel has had enough waiting. His mom’s been gone for fifteen whole minutes and Dean still hasn’t knocked on his door.

 

Castiel leans back against his desk chair, letting the rubbed-out foam press against his back.  His homework was finished hours ago, and he can’t even beat off while his Mom’s home.  It’s not like he really wants to be looking at porn, though, not tonight.  Tonight’s the second Tuesday of the month, which may as well be Castiel’s birthday. 

 

It’s the night his Mom works the overnight shift at the hospital.

 

Castiel glances at the clock again, 9:32. He’d said goodnight to his Mom and he’d heard her car pull out of the driveway.  His bedroom window looks right over the garage, so there’s no way she’d come back for something she’d forgotten.

 

He stands up, cupping a hand over himself. He’s already getting a little hard and more than a little impatient.  He takes a few steps toward the door before he stops by his dresser, grinning.

 

He shucks his jeans, tossing them in the teeming pile of dirty clothes near his bed.  His boxers follow. 

 

Castiel rummages in the top dresser drawer until he finds what he’s looking for.  The little white briefs are a tiny bit snug around his thighs, but Castiel is still skinny enough to fit into them.  He wouldn’t be caught dead wearing them in the locker room, but they always got Dean’s attention.

 

Castiel pads down the stairs, frowning as he hears Dean’s voice.  Did he invite someone else over?

 

He almost turns around and goes back upstairs before an angry flush rises up his neck.  Sharing Dean with his Mom was one thing, that’s just how this works, but no way was he giving up his night to anyone else.

 

Dean’s got his eyes pinched shut when Castiel walks into the room.  He’s got his phone sandwiched between his ear and his shoulder, hastily scribbling notes on a pad of paper emblazoned with Castiel’s school logo.  Dean’s very active in the PTA.

 

“I understand, Mr. Adler,” Dean sighs, his pen digging into the paper as he writes.  “I can assure you that, uh, that…”

 

Dean looks up to find Castiel standing in the doorway, hands tucked behind his back and his head tilted to the side. Castiel shifts his weight from side to side as Dean stares at him, biting his lip.

 

Dean looks at Castiel’s Mom like she’s the prettiest girl he’s ever seen, but he looks at Castiel like he wants to eat him alive. Castiel loves it.

 

“I will call him first thing tomorrow morning.” Dean clears his throat and places the pad of paper on the coffee table, never taking his eyes off Castiel. He trades his phone into his other hand and leans back on the couch, spreading his legs wider.

 

“Yep, the Lawrence account, hang on,” Dean smiles at Castiel, that warm, slow smile that makes Castiel’s stomach twist up in the best way. 

 

Dean nods his head, motioning Castiel towards him. Castiel watches him swallow as he walks forward, watches the way Dean’s hand slowly creeps down to his lap.

 

“Uh-huh, I’m getting that all down.” Dean licks his lips when Castiel stops in front of him.  The palm of Dean’s big hand rubs over his fly, the heel grinding down and it makes Castiel’s heart flutter.

 

Dean moves the phone away from his face, biting his lip before he looks up at Castiel and mouths, “Baby,” shaking his head and rolling his eyes towards the phone.  Castiel understands.  Dean’s boss is an asshole, Castiel’s heard Dean say so a dozen times.

 

“No problem, Mr. Adler.”  Dean clears his throat again, cupping his hand over his fly and grinning at Castiel.

 

“I will get on that first thing in the morning.”

 

Castiel can still hear someone talking on the other end as Dean swipes his phone off and tosses it to the other end of the couch.

 

“Oh my god, baby,” Dean sighs, running his hand through his hair and giving Castiel one thorough look up and down. “You trying to kill me?”

 

He doesn’t let Castiel answer before he pulls him onto his lap, tugging Castiel close to his chest and cupping his hand behind Castiel’s neck. 

 

“I didn’t think you were coming,” Castiel mumbles before Dean pulls him down for a kiss.  His lips are rough, with a little stubble that tickles at Castiel’s face and makes him squirm.

 

“And miss my night with my boy?” Dean kisses him again, his mouth sweet and a little smoky from the whiskey he’s been nursing.

 

“I’ve been thinking about this all week.” Dean kisses along his neck, dragging his lips all tickly along Castiel’s skin.  Castiel shifts in his lap, sighing a little as he feels the push of Dean’s cock against him.  Dean sighs too, curving his hand over Castiel’s shoulder to press him down as Dean’s hips rock up. It feels so good, Dean’s big warm hands on him and Dean’s big cock pressing up against his butt. Castiel squirms, rolling his hips the way Dean likes.

 

“Me, too.”  Castiel keeps rutting in little circles, biting his lip as Dean groans.

 

“I want you to put it in me, Dean.”

 

Dean stills, holding Castiel in place as he leans back.

 

“Cas, what do I like to be called when your Mom’s not home?”

 

Castiel blushes, embarrassed that he’d forgotten. Sometimes it’s hard to keep everything straight.  He circles his hips, grinding down against Dean as he smiles sweetly.

 

“I want you to put it in me, Daddy.”

 

“That’s my boy.”  Dean says it softly, with that whisper like Castiel is something special. Castiel’s dick twitches against his too-small briefs and he whines.

 

“Aww, baby,” Dean chucks him under the chin, stroking his thumb over Castiel’s jaw before sweeping it across his lips. “You need it bad, huh?”

 

Castiel nods, closing his eyes and letting Dean pet at him.  Dean doesn’t make fun of his knobby knees or the way he can see Castiel’s veins under his skin. Dean likes kissing over every inch of him, even the dirty parts.

 

Dean slips Castiel’s shirt off between kisses while Castiel carefully unbuttons Dean’s dress shirt.  He’s wearing a ribbed undershirt underneath, and Castiel leans down to run his face over it.  It’s warm from Dean’s skin and it smells like him, soap and salt.

 

Dean shifts him over, his hands still big enough to span Castiel’s waist.  Castiel watches him stand and undress, rubbing himself through his briefs as Dean sheds his shiny black belt, his work slacks, his undershirt, layer after layer. Castiel can still remember the first time he saw Dean without a shirt, when Dean was just some random guy at a pool party dating his Mom after Dad left.  He’d always liked Dean.

 

“You see how hard you get Daddy?” Dean stands up to his full height, stroking himself over his boxer briefs.  Dean’s dick is so big, so much bigger than Castiel’s and he can’t even imagine how Dean walks around with it.  Castiel can barely make it through the day without jerking off just thinking about it.

 

Dean’s underwear is gray today and there’s a dark little wet spot forming at the head, soaking through.  Castiel licks at his lips and Dean laughs, sweetly.

 

“You’re my hungry little guy, aren’t you?” Dean turns so it’s right in his face and Castiel straightens up.  He doesn’t mind putting it in his mouth and Dean loves it, but it’s not where he really wants it.

 

They’d only been able to do quick stuff the past few days, in the few stolen minutes before Castiel took a shower or Dean dropped him off at school.  Tonight they have time to do anything they want.

 

Castiel startles a little when Dean drops to his knees.

 

“You’ve been doing plenty of that, haven’t you baby?” Dean shakes his head, urging Castiel to lay back.  He splays a hand on Castiel’s thighs, spreading them apart and running gentle circles with his thumbs.

 

“You were really good last night.” Dean leans into him, smiling, the secret smile that only Castiel gets to see.  Dean always smiles like that when they talk about something secret that they do, like last night when Dean had snuck into the bathroom and let Castiel put it in his mouth.  He likes doing it right before Castiel’s shower so he can get his come all over Castiel’s face, because he says it makes Castiel look pretty.

 

“Wanna taste you tonight, baby boy.” Dean kisses his chest, stopping a little to trace his tongue over Castiel’s nipples.  He makes his way down Castiel’s stomach, making him giggle a little when he drags his cheek against Castiel’s skin.  It’s not really the stubble that’s making his stomach flip. He loves when Dean kisses him down there.

 

“Mmm, my sweet boy.”  Dean traces the pads of his fingers over the elastic of Castiel’s underwear, humming to himself.  Boys aren’t supposed to be pretty but it’s okay for Dean to make him feel like that. Things are different with them.

 

“Got all the time in the world.” He tucks his fingers into the sides of Castiel’s briefs, slowly pulling them down as Castiel hikes his hips up, hitching his legs over one of Dean’s shoulders.

 

“Daddy could spend all night licking that hungry little hole open.”  Dean tosses his underwear aside and eases him back down.

 

“D-Daddy, please.” Castiel spreads his legs without any encouragement, scooting down the couch until he can pull his knees up. He knows the best position for Dean to see his hole.

 

“Jesus, Cas,” Dean whispers, gazing down at Castiel’s stiff dick and spread hole with his eyelids half down and his mouth open. Dean is pretty, too, a different kind of pretty that’s just for Castiel.

 

“Fucking perfect.”  Dean settles back, sitting on his knees and tracing his fingers along the sensitive spots on Castiel’s thighs.

 

“You want Daddy to suck you off, baby?” Dean sucks a promising kiss onto Castiel’s inner thigh, so close Castiel can feel Dean’s hair tickle against his dick. “Take the edge off a little bit?”

 

Castiel bites his lip, torn.  Dean does amazing things with his mouth and Castiel’s been dying to get off since he woke up this morning.  But he also knows Dean’s favorite thing is seeing Castiel come while Dean’s inside him.

 

“No, I wanna wait.”  Castiel shakes his head, feeling warm when Dean smiles even broader like Castiel made the right choice.

 

“Hm, that little hole really is hungry,” Dean murmurs, settling down between Castiel’s spread thighs and pressing his thumbs against either side of Castiel’s hole.  The touch makes him shiver and Dean pauses.

 

“You okay, baby?”  Dean looks up at him, his eyes sloping open.

 

“Feels good, Daddy,” Castiel says, trying not to sound too whiny.  “Please.”

 

“My boy has such good manners,” Dean jokes, his lips turning up at the corners.

 

“Don’t worry, baby boy.”  Dean gets so close Castiel can feel his breath right against his hole. “I’m gonna take such good care of this little hole.”

 

Having Dean lick his hole is one of those things that Castiel never would have thought he’d like.  The first time Dean did it he’d been so nervous he could barely open his legs. But like most of the things Dean had taught him, it felt better than Castiel could ever have imagined. People never talked about the things that felt really good, because they wanted to keep them to themselves or people would get jealous.

 

Now, Castiel just melts into the couch and moans when Dean pulls the long stretch of his tongue across Castiel’s hole. He starts slow, licking lazily over and over as Castiel tries to spread his legs wider.

 

It feels good when Dean licks around him but it feels so much better when he goes deep inside, pointing his tongue and twisting it. He spears it in and out, flexing a little as he presses Castiel open gently with the pads of his thumbs. It makes Castiel’s skin tickle and his bones feel loose inside him.  He hums, letting his hips rock into Dean’s rhythm.

 

“Look at that,” Dean hums, pulling his head back and smiling down at Castiel’s wet hole. Dean’s chin is shiny with spit and it should be gross but it just makes Castiel feel giddy.

 

“You ready to open up for Daddy?” Dean catches his eye, his teeth gleaming into a smile as he gently slips the tip of his index finger inside.

 

“More, Daddy, please,” Castiel moans, squirming down until he feels Dean’s knuckle sink into him.  Castiel could get greedy sometimes and rush Dean, but tonight he knows it won’t hurt.

 

“I’ll be fast, Daddy, I, oh…” Castiel’s breath hitches as Dean pulls his finger out just to sink his thumb in.

 

“Look at you, baby.”  Dean works his thumb in and out, pausing to tug down and slip his tongue in beside it.  “Open up so good for Daddy.”

 

“In the shower, I, last night, I, oh.” Castiel needs more, needs Dean inside him and he squirms down, driving himself deeper. “I got all four of my fingers in my hole and it felt so good, Daddy.”

 

“ _Shit_ ,” Dean mutters, and his nostrils flare out a little as he slides both thumbs into Castiel’s spit-dripping hole.

 

“Oh, Cas, baby,” Dean bites his lips at the corner, pulling his thumbs apart and Castiel’s eyes light up at the stretch. “My good boy.”

 

Dean bends his head down, carefully aiming as he strings a clear line of spit into Castiel’s stretched hole. It makes Castiel buck up, he wants so much more, wants Dean close and hot and wanting all up inside him. Castiel huffs when Dean draws his fingers out, empty.

 

“Fuck, Cas, drive me fucking crazy.” Dean won’t take his eyes off Castiel as he pats around under the couch cushions.  Warmth spreads over Castiel as Dean unearths a clear tube of lube. Dean must have put it there the second he got home and Castiel writhes down, pulling his legs as wide as he can. Dean prepared for him. Dean’s been thinking about him, too.

 

“Four fingers up that greedy little asshole,” Dean shakes his head, roughly tugging his boxer briefs down until his cock slaps free against his stomach.  Castiel inches up onto his elbows so he can see.  Dean always looks so big.

 

“Not enough for you, is it baby?” Dean smiles, that smile that makes Castiel’s heart go big inside his chest.  “No, that pretty hole wasn’t made for these little boy fingers, was it?”

 

Dean presses the tube of lube into Castiel’s hand, kissing across his knuckles.  He kisses Castiel’s lips, too, hot and a little rough.  It makes Castiel’s dick jump.

 

“Gotta get Daddy’s cock nice and wet.” Dean holds out his palm and Castiel squeezes out a generous swirl of lube.  Dean always lets him squeeze it out.

 

“I know you need it, baby boy.” Dean spreads the lube over his cock, stroking it a few times until Castiel huffs again.

 

“Tell me you need it, Cas.”  Dean angles himself until the fat head of his cock lines up shiny and red with Castiel’s hole.  “Tell me you need Daddy’s cock inside you.”

 

“Yes, Daddy, please,” Castiel whines, letting his voice rise because he doesn’t care.  “I need you to fuck me, Daddy, please, I need it big inside me and, and…”

 

“Shhh,” Dean nods, his eyes wide. “I know, baby, I know.”

 

Dean presses the head of his cock in, the first stretch of it making Castiel pant for breath.

 

“You gotta help me, baby.”  Dean rests one hand over Castiel’s hip, stroking it up and down. “Push yourself open for me, that’s my good boy.”

 

Castiel’s gotten so much bigger in the last year, it only takes a little bit of effort to bear down and make himself stretch open for Dean’s cock.  Dean sinks in, slow, always slow at first.  It used to take forever, so long that Castiel would have tears in his eyes from trying so hard, wanting it so bad.  Now he can feel the warm weight of Dean fully buried inside him before he knows it.

 

“Oh, God,” Dean mumbles, arching his back until he’s balls-deep in Castiel and curled over him, big hand threading over his shoulders until there’s not an inch of Castiel that feels separate from Dean. Castiel’s hole throbs, hot and so full around Dean’s cock. 

 

“I need you, too, Cas.”

 

Dean pulls him down, shifting his weight until Castiel’s whole backside is off the couch and resting on Dean’s strong thighs. Castiel loves it like this, when he can see Dean’s face, flushed and bright-eyed, when Dean holds him how he needs.

 

“Daddy.”  Castiel nods, his breath shaky but Dean knows what he means.  Dean always knows.

 

Dean pulls out slow the first time, and it’s like quicksand, pulling Castiel inside-out until he can barely see any more. When Dean sinks back in again he lets himself moan with it, loud and shameless because his Mom’s not home and he has everything he wants.  That sound is just for Dean.

 

“Yeah, take it, baby.”  Dean shoves his hips, rougher now, hard because Castiel’s ready and open and it’s so, so good when Dean smacks into him, the way it makes him shake to his teeth.  Dean fucks him, fucks him like they do in the movies and Castiel can hear it, Dean’s balls slapping against him, the slick-wet suck of all the lube and spit dripping out his hole, the soft sheen of sweat sticking their skin together.

 

With Dean curled over him Castiel’s almost bent in half, his cock slapping against his stomach in time with each slam of Dean’s cock into him.  Dean says a lot of stuff when he gets like this, how Castiel feels so good, how he’s perfect, pretty, only for Dean.  It can get hard for Castiel to remember it all and sometimes it just feels like one thing, like Dean’s saying his name over and over and there’s nothing else Dean ever needs to say.

 

Castiel’s head swims, all of him slack and open, each thrust of Dean inside him making him itch on the inside. Dean knows, Dean always knows, and Castiel forces himself to raise his head and watch Dean’s hand close over his dick. He can’t see the head of it over Dean’s index finger but he can feel Dean stroke him, up and down, cock going in and out and Castiel feels like he wants to scream, his eyes welling up wet and his toes starting to curl.

 

“Do it for Daddy.”  Dean sinks himself in, deep, so deep inside, and this is what Castiel can never recreate with his soap-slick fingers, how full Dean makes him feel, like Dean wants every inch of him until there’s nothing left.

 

He likes it when Dean’s on top of him, heavy and chest-heaving over him as Castiel comes, like he’d fly away if Dean weren’t holding him. Dean lets him shoot onto his own stomach, his mouth hanging slack as a few clear droplets pool on his skin. Dean had been so excited the first time something had come out.

 

“Fuck.”  Dean grits his teeth, arching his neck and he always looks strong like that, like he could crush Castiel if he wanted to.  “Fucking feel it, Cas, feel that tight little, _fuck_ , tight little hole milking it out of me.”

 

Dean’s smooth strokes get jagged, his hips catching and his teeth clenching down on his red, red lips and Castiel knows.

 

“Gonna fill you up, Cas,” Dean pants, like he needs to warn Castiel anymore.

 

“Fill my little boy up good.”

 

Castiel likes any excuse to touch Dean but sometimes the quick times, when Mom’s around or someone could see them in the car, sometimes they made Castiel feel melancholy because they go so fast. The nights when it’s just them, those are the best, because Dean leans down and kisses Castiel while he shoots inside of him.  Castiel can’t really feel Dean’s come filling him up, but he can feel Dean’s mouth pressing against him, feel Dean’s hands in his hair, feel Dean’s tongue stretching his lips open like Dean wants to get everything inside of him.

 

It’s perfect.

 

The other best thing about these nights is they don’t have to hurry to clean up, to jump into the shower and wash the come off or anything.  Dean stays inside him until his cock gets soft again.  Castiel’s hole feels cold and sticky when Dean slips out, but he doesn’t mind. They’ll have time for Dean to get hard again later.

 

“Love it when you come on my cock, Cas.” Dean beams down at the small pool of come on Castiel’s belly.  Sometimes Dean just lets it dry on his skin, although tonight he carefully licks each drop off Castiel’s stomach until Castiel is squirming and laughing.

 

“Careful, baby,” Dean chides, shaking his head. “Your little hole’s all full, you’re gonna make a mess.”

 

“Sorry, Daddy.”  Castiel takes a deep breath, making sure to tuck his legs back up so he doesn’t spill anything.

 

“I want you to keep it all inside you tonight, okay?”

 

Castiel nods, because of course he knows that.

 

“You wanna let Daddy see?”  Dean kisses his stomach again before leaning back, resting his warm hands behind Castiel’s knees. 

 

Dean told him once that having someone’s come inside you made them part of you forever.  That’s another thing people get really jealous of, and Castiel can imagine how jealous everyone would be of him if they knew how much of Dean he could hold.

 

Castiel flexes his hole, pushing just enough until Dean groans and he feels a wet dribble running down onto Dean’s waiting finger. Dean’s eyes look hot and Castiel feels his chest fill up.  Dean will want to fuck him again soon.

 

“My perfect little boy.”  Dean carefully feeds the little drop of himself back into Castiel, a huge smile spreading across his face.

 

“Now let’s see how many times I can fill you up before your Mom gets back.”

 

 


End file.
